


Little Bird - Маленькая птичка

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Series: The Chronicles of Four [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: The morning after. Darcy wakes up alone, and Bucky has a moment.





	Little Bird - Маленькая птичка

    Darcy awoke with a start, with the previous night's activities fresh in her mind. There was a gentle ache throughout her body, which she didn't mind since it was accompanied by a pleasant tingling around her lady-bits, as well as a couple thousand new additions to her spank-bank. Despite her general weariness and lack of complete consciousness, she  _did_  notice that the bed was empty, which was odd since when she fell asleep there were three other people alongside her.

 

    Gradually as her brain began to fire up, she registered the sound of the shower, and assumed that the other three were cleaning up together (though she heard a distinct lack of moaning). With a lazy smile on her face, she rolled back over and drifted off into a light sleep.

 

~~~

 

    "Кто ты?" Growled a voice from above her. Instantly, Darcy was awake, and quickly registered both Russian and a crushing sensation against her windpipe. She looked up to see James, his eyes empty and his face hardened with a mix of fear and anger. "Who are you?" He asked again, this time in English.

 

    "Bucky..." she gasped, fighting against the quickly encroaching darkness, "Это я, Дарси! It's me, Darcy!" She glanced upwards to thankfully see James' eyes softening.

 

    "Darcy," he whispered, the name and face returning to him. He quickly removed his forearm from where is was positioned against her windpipe. "Shit, Darcy, I'm so sorry!" His eyes grew wide as he crawled backwards on the bed, looking lost and terrified.

 

    "It's-" Darcy stuttered out, managing to catch her breath, "It's okay, James, really, I'm okay."

 

    His eyes grew watery, and when Darcy reached out to him he scrambled off the bed, holding his hands up in defense. "No, Darcy, it's not okay. Fuck...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have...I should go," he turned towards the door, fist clenched.

 

    "No, James...Bucky....I'm fine, really," she called after him, scrambling out of the bed and taking the sheet with her to cover her naked form. She dashed out of the room, and saw Bucky leaning against the kitchen countertop with his head down, his fists clenched around the edge. "James..." Darcy tried again, taking a timid step towards him.

 

    When he didn't get a reply, she sighed...he was shutting down. They stood in silence for what seemed like years, giving Darcy time to think. When she was a young girl, barely blossoming into teenhood, she used to get panic attacks, and the only way to calm down was for her mother to sing to her. "Маленькая птичка, маленькая птичка," she whispered, the words coming back to her. "Маленькая птичка, не улетают так быстро." Bucky looked up at her, confusion written across his face.

 

    "Оставайтесь здесь, быть близко ко мне, мой дорогой," Darcy continued, walking closer to him as she sang. His eyes were glassy as she got close enough to touch, and she feared that maybe she had done something wrong when recognition flashed across his face. 

 

    "Мой милый воробей," he sang in response. Darcy looked up in wonder, and saw a small smile begin to form on his lips. Looking down at her, he sang the next verse, "Ваша песня заставляет меня петь."

 

    "Маленькая птичка, маленькая птичка, поднять меня с песней, не пропадут," they sang together in harmony, voices melding into a beautiful chorus. Darcy leaned into Bucky's chest, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly, her words muffled by his shirt. 

 

    Bucky only pressed his nose against her hair, inhaling deeply. "I feel like I should be asking you that, doll, but yeah. I'm okay...sometimes it just gets to be a little much. But you helped." Time seemed to pause as Bucky embraced Darcy, and they stood in silence for a bit, basking in each others warmth. "When did you learn Russian?" Bucky inquired, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

 

    "My grandmother...she moved here during the Cold War. She tried to get rid of the accent, everything, but in the house she taught my mother Russian. When I was born and my grandma's mind started fading, all she could remember was Russian, so I had to learn it, too." Darcy ended there, figuring it was enough to tell him the short version. He didn't need to know how her grandmother was beaten and accused of being a spy, or how young Darcy was teased because her grandmother didn't know English. 

 

    "Mm," was all Bucky said in reply. He pulled away tenderly, his hands still on her arms. Slowly, he leaned down, pressing his soft lips against Darcy's. It was warm and tender and lit Darcy on fire from the inside. Something as simple as a kiss with this man had her raring to go in mere seconds. Bucky clearly picked up on it, as she leaned in for another kiss which quickly turned into a fiery make out.

 

    "Bedroom?" Bucky asked coyly as he began pushing his weight against her, causing her to back up and hit her back against the counter. The pain was lost quickly as she regained her wits and her body quickly got on board with what was happening.

 

    "I think this kitchen is pretty nice," she responded simply, dropping her make-shift blanket robe to reveal herself to Bucky's hungry gaze.

 

    "God, Darce," he groaned. "You're so beautiful." Darcy had heard that line plenty of times before-she was used to sex by now and knew that when guys called her beautiful, they usually meant her tits. But Bucky....Bucky looked her directly in the eyes as he said it, with such sincerity that she felt as though she would melt.

 

    They struggled to get the rest of Bucky's clothes off in a haze of touches and groping. Finally, Bucky was before her, standing in his naked glory.

 

"Damn." Whispered Darcy, licking her lips.

 

"Not so bad yourself," responded Bucky. And with that, they were back on each other. Darcy writhing at his front while he grabbed her ass and sat her down on the counter. Even with the boost, Darcy was just barely over eye-level to Bucky. He was at the perfect level to suck bruises into her neck while she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips and held on to his shoulders for dear life. 

 

    With one finger, Bucky slicked up her wet folds, and found her clit, causing her to moan and dig her nails into Bucky's back. He continued like that, pressed against her front while gently teasing her for what felt like an eternity and a single second at the same time.

 

    Finally, she spoke. "Bucky, please, God...I need you," she begged. "Please, please..."

 

    "Shh, I got'cha, doll," he replied. Without hesitation, he sunk his first finger into her, feeling her shudder around him. She bit into his neck to keep from screaming. With a few pumps, he was up to two, and finally three.

 

    "Bucky, I swear to Thor if you do not put your dick insi-" her breath was cut off when she felt him line up at her entrance, thrusting in with one smooth slide. Without giving her time to adjust, he set a punishing pace. With every thrust, the backs of her thighs squeaked across the counter, causing a delicious friction in contrast to the fullness she felt.

    

    Bucky reached down between their joined bodies, finding her clit and stroking it with rough flicks of his finger. "James...Bucky-I'm so...ah...close," she whimpered. "Ohgodohgodohgod right there!" She practically screamed as she came fluttering around him. Only a few short thrusts later, and Bucky was close behind. 

 

    They stood there, bodies joined and unmoving as they caught there breath. Everything seemed to move slowly...Darcy barely even registered the door opening.

 

    "We're back!" Called Steve. Darcy didn't even turn her head, knowing that she and Bucky were caught red-handed. Not that she cared. "Buc-oh," came Steve's voice again.

 

    Steve's voice was followed by a feminine wolf whistle and Natasha's sultry voice, "Well isn't this a sight to see? Steve was afraid you two wouldn't get along but I guess I was right." Darcy and Bucky flipped them both the bird at the same time, causing the redhead and blonde to laugh.

 

    "So Steve," Darcy heard Natasha say, "I was right. You owe twenty bucks and an orgasm, I believe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! This is my second attempt at smut...did I do ok? :) Also, any attempt at Russian was done via google translate, and the song they sing is one I just made up!
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is gonna be an ongoing series, so keep an eye out for more, because these four are my favorite!
> 
> Translations:  
> Это я, Дарси : It's me, Darcy  
> Маленькая птичка: Little Bird  
> Маленькая птичка, не улетают так быстро : Do not fly away so fast  
> Оставайтесь здесь, быть близко ко мне, мой дорогой : Stay here, be close to me my dear  
> Ваша песня заставляет меня петь : Your song makes me sing  
> Мой милый воробей : My dear bird  
> Маленькая птичка, маленькая птичка, поднять меня с песней, не пропадут : Do not be lost, raise me with song


End file.
